


Vana'dieliacs: The Theme Song

by Wayens



Series: The Vana'dieliac - Songs from a FFXI Player [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayens/pseuds/Wayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvaan, Galka, Hume, Tarutaru, and Mithra the cute one all go out of their watchtowers for a fun romp in Vana'diel, wreaking havoc on their beastmen brethren... They *are* the good guys, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vana'dieliacs: The Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> sing to the theme of Steven Spielberg's Animaniacs :)

It's time for Vana'diel-iacs.  
And we're PlayOnline addacts  
We're leveled to the max  
Our gear is buffed and waxed  
We're Vana'diel-iacs!  
Come join the brave 3 armies  
Who stand stout and brave and strong  
Against the tribes of beastman  
Who have stayed here very long.  
The battle can grow hectic,  
But if you're bored and slumped,  
You take a job and be a snob  
And charge gil for your junk!

We're Vana'diel-iacs.  
We have month to month contracts.  
We're leveled to the max  
And we skirt our AH tax.  
We're experience chainied  
Totally Promathi-ed  
(Maat is so dreamy *gasp*)  
Vana'diel-iacs!  
Those are the facts!

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: 11/14/2005


End file.
